Naughty Maiden
by LostPrincessKitty
Summary: entry for the Naughty Bella contest from Twilightfreak828.


E pov (school)

I saw Bella standing there, nonchalantly whistling. I walked by, and she strode seductively towards me. "Hello, Edward…" she whispered in my ear.

I shuddered, and she sucked and nipped on my ear, forcing me to suppress a groan. What was she DOING? Did she WANT me to have an erection, right then and there? That's what was going to happen if she didn't quit seducing me.

She pushed me against a wall and our lips met in a frenzy of passion. She pushed her tongue to my lips and I opened gladly, our tongues dancing and wrestling. Her dress was now quite damp, and my erection strained against my jeans. Bella ran her hands down my chest slowly, tormenting me. She moved her hand down to cup me through my pants, making me growl, "Bel-…" Her lips against mine abruptly cut me off. Did she know how much this was killing me? My erections strained to be released, and my brain shouted at me to take Bella now, screw the consequences. She grabbed my shirt collar, inching my shirt upwards. She slid her hands up it and stroked my muscles. I growled and took her hand, pulling her out the door to my Volvo. "Isabella Marie, you naughty, naughty young maiden. Your mother would have kittens if she knew what you were like. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You must be punished." I gave her a what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you crooked smile.

"What could a mere maiden like me want from you?" she gave me a demure I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking about smile of a little girl in trouble. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her, I _needed_ her _now_. Once in the backseat, I tore the neckline of her dress, ripping off her bra in the process, and began to suck on her hard peaks. She moaned my name and I bit down. She took control and my shirt was off in two seconds flat. She ran her hands down my chest towards my hardness, stroking it and feeling it. I reached under Bella's dress, slipping my hand up her panties, feeling her delicious wetness. She groaned and bucked her hips up. I slid off her dress and slipped my hand back up her panties, entering her with two fingers. I rubbed where I knew her sweet spots were and she screamed, "Oh, Edward, I'm close, so close…" I was close too. She tore off my jeans and boxers, freeing my erection. I ripped off her panties and straddled her. I put my tongue up her first, massaging her folds. "A maiden's womanhood, so soft and wet. You like your punishment, little lady? Forget lady, forget maiden; you've turned into a little seductress!" I whispered seductively. She panted, and her sweet liquid filled my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. Finally, I entered her and plunged as deep as I could, thrusting in and out. We both moaned at the same time, riding out our climaxes together. I began to kiss her, gasping in between. "Bella-kiss-that-kiss-was-kiss-so-kiss-f***ing-kiss-hot! She just moaned and we fell back together.

Bpov- Part 2

I was lying on my bed reading, thinking about how much I wanted Edward to fuck me. He hadn't been over in too long, and my nerves were beginning to feel tortured. I wanted him. I NEEDED him. Then I made my decision. I had an idea, however. I walked to my closet and pulled out my Grease/Chicago-esque outfit, pulling them on along with a pair of fake glasses. I pulled on my coat and shoes, got in my truck and drove over to Edward's house. I knocked and he opened the door, beckoning me in, a mischievous smile on his face. He locked it and we went up the stairs to his bedroom. Once in there, I really looked at him, and what I saw made me gasp. Edward had on a sexy black button-down shirt that showed off his six-pack and a pair of tight black jeans that already had a tent from his erection. That was sight enough it made me wet my pants in a burst, warmth running down my legs. I noticed Edward look at me, and then his mouth dropped open and his erection strained against his jeans. I was wearing a see-through lacy white strapless top that made my breasts look huge, and underneath it a sexy red lace bra that provided almost no coverage. He then proceeded to wet his pants as well. I couldn't wait anymore. The fun began NOW. I didn't want to make love. I wanted to FUCK him. I wanted to fuck him senseless and make him scream my name. I barely touched my lips to his, mouth open, and exhaled into his mouth. He had other ideas, however. He crashed his lips against mine, our tongues dancing and writhing in a struggle for control. We broke apart momentarily and I began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. Finally I ripped the damn thing off, and ran my hands down his stone abs, making him shiver. His tight jeans (they were so fucking sexy) looked uncomfortable over his erection, but I decided not to free him just yet. " Oh, so do I have a little seductress to play with now, do I?" Edward teased. Then he slowly and sensually pulled off my top, unclasped my bra and discarded both. "You've been very naughty, but not nearly naughty enough. You'll have to be punished for that." I shuddered as he began to suck and bite my nipples, making them stand stiff and hard. My panties were growing decidedly wet and suddenly, I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped off Edward's jeans and threw them out the window, then followed suit with his boxers. He pulled off my skirt and dripping panties, throwing them aside. I leaped onto the bed and pulled him after me, then jumped on top of him in a mad tackle. I crushed my lips against his, my tongue feeling every inch of his warm mouth, tangling my fingers in his hair. Then we broke apart, gasping for air, and I whispered seductively, "Naughty enough for you now?"

"Oh no, babe. You gotta try harder than that." He whispered. I took the opportunity from his distraction to take his cock in my mouth. He moaned as I moved back and forth, sucking, licking and biting. I took my mouth off, only to have him part my folds and stick his tongue into my hot, wet core, making me moan. He took out his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, and I was on the edge. We wasted no more time, him taking his fingers out and entering me with his hard cock. Oh, fuck, did his hard thrusts feel good. He continued to make me moan and groan, thrusting in and pulling out, and me riding him. Edward screamed my name at the same time I screamed his, both of us riding out our climaxes together. We sat there a moment, panting. Then I finally spoke. "Fuck, Edward, that was the greatest sex EVER."

"The very naughtiest." He replied. And that was all that needed to be said.


End file.
